


20 Weeks

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes a discovery that brings conflicting emotions for his and Riley's future. This takes place a few months after the last episode of Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Weeks

He couldn’t open his eyes, but he sensed that he was in a dark place. There was a faint rhythmic vibration and a whooshing sound. He was surrounded by warmth, and the vibration turned into more of a thumping. He was able to make out a voice that sounded muffled and yet somehow soothing. He would have stayed in that place longer, but Will was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. 

Riley. He heard her in the other room, shuffling items around on the shelves to make space for some groceries. He wanted to go to her right away, but he was still groggy from the medication he’d taken that morning.

These past months had been a monotonous blur and yet, Riley had made them bearable, even enjoyable at times. Will had been staying in a non-descript place with non-descript décor. The windows were boarded up, and although he had been tempted to pull the planks off the wall several times, he knew that he was protecting himself and everyone else by not knowing his location.

Whispers didn’t take long in coming to visit him and quickly sensed that Will had claustrophobic tendencies. He taunted him regularly about being a prisoner, urging him to break down the door and to taste freedom again. Will had thought about going to visit Whispers to try to get a handle on his whereabouts, but he was concerned about the consequences. He hated the idea of Whispers knowing his thoughts and felt sickened after every encounter. Fortunately, Will had several outlets – visits with the other sensates, drugs, and of course, Riley.  

He worried about the toll all of this was taking on her – having to look after him and watch him struggle in captivity – his mind strong some days and weary others. Most of the time, he could keep Whispers away when Riley was with him. When they were together, it seemed like nothing else mattered. But he didn’t want her spending all of her free time with him, trapped like a caged rat.

A few minutes later, Riley came into the room and kicked her shoes off, greeting him and chattering in a non-descript way about her non-descript morning. She didn’t take any chances with revealing details about where they were living.

She lifted herself onto the bed and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him and planting a tender kiss on his lips. She wondered if Whispers had been bothering him in her absence. Will was happy to see her but also still feeling drained, so they decided to just rest a while together.

He drifted away again to that same dark place. He sensed the same rhythmic thumping sound, but he felt safe and protected. He heard the muffled voice again, and this time, it sounded like the voice was reciting a poem. He felt Riley’s fingers massaging his temples, as she sang a simple melody to him, something in Icelandic, but it was soothing. Then her voice became muffled, and he was in darkness. And then he was with her again, and then he was back in the warmth of that dark place.

He figured that these strange sensations were the lingering effects of the sedatives. He started to tell her about what he was experiencing when he noticed how his hand was resting on her belly. He wasn’t sure if it was because the material of her dress was thin and clingy, but something about her body seemed different to him. He started to press his hand down, and as she laughed at the sensation, he was in the darkness again. His body was being gently shaken by her laughter, and he felt the release of his palm from somewhere above him. The thumping sound continued, and he realized it was the sound of a heartbeat.    

Will nearly rolled off the bed as he came to the sudden realization that he had just experienced the world through his unborn child. He went to embrace Riley, moving his fingers over her belly. She was watching him with an amused but puzzled look. Didn’t she know already? Or had she been under so much stress that this had slipped by her? How would she feel about this after everything she’d been through with Luna?

It only took Riley a few seconds to realize what Will had discovered. A wave of emotions washed over her – mostly fear and then joy and then she was gripped with an intense panic. Will wanted to calm her fears, but he froze as an eerie voice intruded on their private moment.

“Will, you seem pleased about something. You have that look in your eye. I’ve seen it many times. Congratulations. I can’t wait to meet him.” And then Whispers departed as quickly as he had arrived, smiling wickedly as he left the scene, knowing that he had managed to do quite a bit of damage in just a few seconds.

Riley was in tears, bent over and sobbing loudly as Will sat silently beside her, gently stroking her back but knowing he needed to reassure her somehow.

And then they began to arrive, one by one. First Lito, then Nomi, Sun, Capheus, Kala, and Wolfgang. They stood around the bed with sympathetic expressions and then reached out their hands to the couple, moving closer towards them to create the sensation of a loving embrace.

Riley looked up at them, and she knew – as much as the child belonged to her and Will, he belonged to all of them. And as Will felt Riley’s strength and spirit return, he pulled her close and vowed to do whatever he could to help the cluster take Whispers down. He would keep Riley out of danger so that she wouldn’t relive the nightmarish experience from that night on the mountain, and he would make the world a safe place for his and Riley’s baby.


End file.
